


amaranthine

by yagamins (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I think?, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yagamins
Summary: The mane 6, except for Twilight, have died. Twilight must carry on, but Discord has other ways of coping when the one pony he loved passes away.Future thingie where the mane 6 are dead. Honestly this just came from a song lyrics from Jack Staubers song Dinner is not over, I was wondering about how Discord would deal with fluttershy dying and this is it! Sorry if its a bit weird i  usually only write joke fics, and this is me trying to be more serious.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 36





	amaranthine

He had been created the day Equestria formed, and some speculate otherwise, that he existed long before that, that the creation of everything and nothing had caused him to exist. Others may say that he was created by a pony, that he was artificial. One thing was for certain, though: He was an immortal being, and an immortal being who had accepted, perhaps even relished in his immortality. That was of course, until, he met a particular yellow pony who made his entire being change. 

He did not realize it at first. She was all he could ever think about, and he thanked whatever god existed when he got to be with her. 

The first thing she brought out in him was kindness. For it was her own element and being, so of course interacting with her would cause it to brush off on him. He began to care about certain things, albeit mostly about Fluttershy, but nonetheless started to grow into a better spirit of Chaos. 

The second was love, which he was never certain of until he spilled out everything he had been feeling to her, not necessarily attempting a confession because he didn’t fully understand the things he was feeling. Fluttershy knew exactly what they were and helped him. It was not perfect at first, because Discord had to learn boundaries, and Fluttershy, while she loved Discord with her whole heart, was nervous about being with Discord. 

The third was awareness. Not only was Discord a creature of chaos, but he was incredibly impulsive, and once Fluttershy and him began a proper relationship (after many lessons in love), he wanted to tell everypony how much he loved and adored Fluttershy, how she was an angel, and how grateful he was for being with such a beautiful and caring pony. But Fluttershy helped him, told him that her friends would be confused and that he should think about other ponies. Both Discord and Fluttershy were surprised when her friends were accepting of their relationship. However, Discord still needed to be aware of what others may think of him, and because of his very nature, shouldn’t go off telling everypony everything he had bottled up for so long. “We need to wait,” Fluttershy would say in her light and sweet voice. “But I won’t ever stop loving you, Discord.” 

He felt so lucky when they got married. Their ceremony was small, Fluttershy didn’t want something grand like Princess Cadence and Shining Armor’s, so they had it in Ponyville. They were surrounded with flora and fauna, and while many ponies and creatures had showed up, including the princesses, it still felt small and special for Fluttershy. Of course, there were many chaotic things courtesy of Discord, and their wedding represented their very nature together. Beautiful chaos. 

Before their wedding was over, he said to her quietly, “We’ll be forever for all of eternity. Right my dear?” 

“Of course! Although, remember, you’re immortal, and I’m just a pony…” 

“What!? Of course not. What with you being a powerful pony that Equestria depends on, you’re sure to be with me forever. And even then, dear, if it turns out you aren’t, I’ll make sure we stay together for as long as possible.” 

“...If you can… I think being able to live forever with you would be nice. Really. I don’t want you to go on forever without me…” 

“Don’t say such things. I know it’ll work out in the end, no matter what. And if that means jumping through some hoops or arguing with Twilight, so be it.” 

Fluttershy gave her classic accusative “Discord,” but laughed with him. Fluttershy trusted that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> ill try my best to continue this. this is like,. a prelude )thats wht theyre called. right?)


End file.
